Open Your Heart
by LavenderLoveLife
Summary: A one-shot set during and after the events of Sonic Adventure DX starring Sonic, Tails and Amy, with guest appearances by Tikal and Knuckles. Prequel to Knight of the Wind.


Author's Notes: First of all I didn't write any of these songs or come up with any of the characters. All belong to their proper owners. Also, I never intended to write _this_ story either. But it happened somehow. This is a prequel to Knight of the Wind. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. So on with the story!

Amy Rose had always been an excellent writer. Even as a child she was able to write outstanding poetry. Poetry which several of her teachers believed was several grade-levels above her. Amy Rose had never enjoyed writing despite that fact. She only started to enjoy writing when a counselor suggested she use poetry to express herself, especially when her temper got out of control. But even then, Amy only wrote when something upset her.

Then she met Sonic. Amy went through a less then pleasant, involuntary vacation when she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic on the Little Planet. After witnessing Sonic's race against his robotic duplicate and his determination throughout his adventure, she was inspired. A poem came to her head almost immediately.

_If you're strong, you can fly,_

_You can reach the other side of the rainbow._

_It's alright, take a chance,_

_'cause there is no circumstance_

_That you can't handle (when you use your mind)_

_Sonic Boom_

_Trouble keeps you runnin' faster_

_Sonic Boom_

_Save the planet from disaster_

_Through the dark, to the light_

_It's a super sonic flight_

_Gotta keep it goin'_

It was short compared to the poems she usually wrote but it stuck with her like none of her others ones had before. After that little excursion, Amy found her way to the city of Station Square. She immediately fell in love with the city atmosphere and remained there for the better part of the year. Amy hadn't written anything since her "vacation." And just when her life seemed to fall into a monotonous rut, she found a flicky hiding from a robot, and more importantly, she saw Sonic again. When they talked for awhile she realized he hadn't changed a bit since they last met. Then he seemed to remember something and took off mentioning something about finding Tails.

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings_

_And I won't give in, won't compromise  
I just only have a steadfast heart of gold_

Amy was nearly shocked how easy it was to write around him. She wandered out of the diner with her flicky friend flying beside her and followed Sonic. Around him exciting things always happened. Amy found him again darting from person to person asking about Tails. After he interrogated everyone in sight he stopped for a moment in front of Twinkle Park discouraged, but not beaten. Amy ran up to him and before she could say anything she caught sight of the robot Zero down the street.

"Ah! Look! Eggman's robot's on the loose!" Amy said pointing down the street. Sonic grinned and looked focused.

"Don't worry, he's just a chunk of cheesy hardware," He said to Amy with a reassuring smile. Amy still wasn't so sure. Hiding from the robot had always worked before… she glanced around for a good spot and saw that Twinkle Park was finally open.

"Sonic! Look! We can hide here!" Without waiting for a response she grabbed his hand and made a break for the entrance.

"Amy! Wa-wait!" He called from behind her. They ran all through the park dodging the robot that seemed to be always on their heels. "Come on I can take him!" Sonic begged. She ignored him.

They entered the castle into a hall of mirrors. Then somehow they were separated. One second Sonic was next to her and the next she could only see his reflection and the robots reflections in the mirrors around her. She ran through the maze hoping she'd run into Sonic first. She didn't

The robot carried her all the way to the Egg Carrier in Mystic Ruins, with Sonic right behind it, but the robot managed to get on the ship first.

Caught in the cell with Flicky, as she dubbed the bird, Amy worked on her next poem saying it aloud to Flicky.

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize _

_I'm just livin' by my own feelings _

_And I won't give in, won't compromise _

_'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold _

_I don't know why, I can't leave, though, it might be tough _

_But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word _

_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason _

_I've got my way, my own way _

_It doesn't matter now what happens _

_I will never give up the fight _

_Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight _

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right _

_Well, I don't look back, I don't need to _

_Time won't wait and I've got so much to do _

_Where do I stop? Now it's all a blur and so unclear _

_Well, I don't know, but I can't be wrong _

_It doesn't matter now what happens _

_I will never give up the fight _

_Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight _

_Place all your bets on the one you think is right _

"Well do you like it?" Amy asked once she was done. The Flicky chirped happily.

***

"This ship is losing altitude!" Tails shouted over the noise of the dying engines.

"Hurry Tails! Take Amy and get out of here," Sonic ordered. They both gaped.

"But what about you?!" Amy called. Sonic flashed his famous grin.

"Can't let Eggman off that easy!" He said and took off to another part of the ship before they could protest. Tails took off into the air. He grabbed Amy's wrists and flew off into the sky. Both were weary and didn't say much. Amy ran over her new poem and it suited Sonic so perfectly. All of his actions, even what he just said now, matched up to the poem. Satisfied, she dozed on the way back to Station Square.

***

After Sonic returned from the Egg Carrier, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the flickies she rescued all met up to exchange stories. Not long after that, they all left their separate ways and Amy fell back into her rut. Then Chaos returned and attacked half of the city. As Amy ran through town looking for somewhere safe, the only word she could use to describe the state of the city was sheer chaos. Amy managed to make her way to the Speed Highway which was somehow still intact. She ran looking around for somebody only stopping to pick up a dead Chaos Emerald. Amy looked at it, and thought one thing.

_I have to find Sonic._

And she did. She sprinted over to where she saw her friends glaring daggers at Perfect Chaos. Amy ran over and just as she reached them, she saw Sonic hurdle over the rail on the road and shot to Chaos in a spin dash. If Chaos had eyebrows, he would've raised them in amusement. He shot a ray of energy which was a fraction of what he shot at the Egg Carrier 2 shooting Sonic back to his friends. Sonic screamed in pain and crashed into the pavement, cracking the surface slight. Gasping, he somehow managed to pull himself to his feet, answering his friends' concerned questions with "I'm fine." Amy watched as he used the almost dead Chaos Emeralds to become Super and took off toward the monster while Knuckles and Tikal searched for chao. Tails and Amy watched the fight eagerly cheering every time Sonic struck home. Tails listened as Amy mumbled some words that came to her suddenly,

"_Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do_"

"What are you saying?" Tails asked curiously. Amy blushed.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was saying that out loud. Just a part of a poem I just thought up." She said sheepishly.

"That's cool!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I have others I wrote for Sonic," She admitted blushing even more. During the fight she said them for Tails.

"Those are great, you know Sonic plays the guitar," He said motioning to the fight. "He could probably turn these into songs."

"Really? I didn't know he played guitar… I can play the drums,"

"Cool I play keyboard."

They turned their attention to back to the fight Amy mumbling words the whole time. Then with a bright flash Chaos was gone and Sonic flew over to them. He looked exhausted. Sonic decharged still a few feet in the air, and collapsed in a heap in between Tails and Amy.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Tails said shaking him. Without opening his eyes Sonic replied.

"Yeah, just need a minute," He said panting. Chaos formed on the end of the road they were standing on, with eyes only for Sonic. He walked toward Sonic fists raised. With Tails' and Amy's help, Sonic managed to get to his feet and stood in a weary battle pose. He glanced back at Tails and Amy who had concerned looks on their faces.

"There's no way I can lose," He winked. "Open your heart and you'll see," Amy nearly gasped aloud. Those words were in the poem she just thought of. Sonic faced Chaos again who was still out of range of attacks. Then he wavered and fell back to the ground. Knuckles and Tikal returned arms full with chao just as Chaos entered attack range.

"Chaos! Please stop!" Tikal cried. The chao leapt from Knuckles' and Tikal's arms and spilt into two groups. Half climbed onto Sonic guarding him and the other half ran up to Chaos fearless with cries of joy. Chaos relaxed and gazed down at the chao. Tikal smiled and walked up to him as well.

"These were the creatures you were protecting. You haven't failed. They still live on happily."

***

Sonic spent the next two days sleeping. When he woke up he found Tails and Amy playing on the keyboard and drums respectively. He paused at the top of the stairs listening to them play while he slowly woke up. Suddenly they noticed Sonic and waved.

"Hey Sonic! How ya feeling?" Tails asked.

"Pretty good little bro, what are you guys playing?" Sonic asked curiously. He didn't recognize anything.

"Technically… nothing," Amy said laughing.

"Grab your guitar, you're better at coming up with melodies than Amy and me," Tails called up to him. Sonic was down in a blur and sat comfortably on the couch, strumming simple cords.

"So, what am I playing?" Sonic asked yawning slightly. Amy handed him three sheets of paper.

"Any one of these," Sonic looked through them quickly and pulled out one of them and read the first line.

"Well I don't show off don't criticize…" He strummed for a second, and then grinned and played the first line humming along. He kept a pattern and played through the whole song fluidly. Amy gaped at him but Tails wasn't surprised.

"How did you come up with that melody so quickly?!"

"He's been working on that tune for awhile," Tails said. "But it never sounded right, I guess he needed the right words," He laughed and joined in added his own chords. It took Amy slightly longer to come up with a good drum beat, but soon she joined in as well singing along.

Sonic picked up another piece of paper which read "Open Your Heart." He read it over.

"This sounds like the past Chaos incident, but as a song," Sonic said. "Nice lyrics Amy!"

***

Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamor, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us!?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do  
You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be all right

Ancient city blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart...and you'll see...

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be all right


End file.
